jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Modgamers
Rangliste Damit man immer nachschauen kann... --Modgamers 21:55, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) Die Top 25 Bearbeiterliste: 25 :Hey, ich stehe ja bei genau 7.000 Edits :) Okay, jetzt nicht mehr... ^^ Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:20, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Hihi, bald bin ich Platz 6 --Modgamers 15:36, 15. Feb 2007 (CET) :::10.000 ;-)--Yoda41 11:42, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Platz 5 ist mein.... muhahaha --Modgamers 21:21, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Platz 4 :D --Modgamers 22:39, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Mein 7500. Edit. Bild:;-).gif. Bel Iblis 19:57, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) 12.000 Edits... :) --Modgamers 17:03, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Glückwunsch Bild:;-).gif --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:11, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Da gratuliere ich natürlich auch ganz herzlich zu diesem "Runden". Anakin 00:13, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::12.000 Edits... Was soll man da noch groß sagen außer Bild:Good work.gif. --MfG Mand'alor Kal (Keldabe) 08:46, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Jetzt bin ich auch drin^^ 12:28, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Damit hab ich dann auch über 15.000 Edits --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:25, 19. Dez. 2008 (CET) Army troopers Hi Modgamers, ich wollte dich mal fragen, ob du weißt, wie die deutsche Bezeichnung für "Army troopers" lautet? Das Wort stand in Wanted by Cracken bei der Seite über Serdif Tount, jedoch hab ich in der WP keinen Eintrag zu den Army Troopers gefunden und weiß daher nicht, wie ich das richtig zu nennen habe. Gruß, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 22:07, 20. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :AFAIk haben wir im Artikel Imperiale Armee Armeetruppler verwendet. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:47, 20. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Die übrigens sogar einen Artikel haben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:42, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Ok, danke für die schnelle Antwort. Gruß, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:22, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Scimitar-Jagdbomber Hallo! Ich wollte kurz nachfragen, warum du meinen Hinweis, daß ein Scimitar Jagdbomber im Crimson Empire Comic eine gewisse Rolle spielt, herausgenommen hast! Schließlich ist das eine nachlesbare Tatsache! --Exodianecross 19:29, 2. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Ich vermute mal, weil das nicht in-universe Stil geschrieben ist. Artikel (ausser über Dinge, die in der Realität existieren, wie Bücher oder Spiele) werden immer so geschrieben, als würde der Author selbst im SW-Universum sein. Dementsprechend kann man keine Info über den Comic in einen Artikel schreiben. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 22:34, 2. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Order 66 Kekse Was sind Order 66 Kekse???Darth Zero 20:01, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) :ließ es doch nach --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:04, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) Scout Hast du eben unangemeldet eine Spoilerwarung bei Scout gesetzt?--DarthKriwda 18:17, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Bild:O.o.gif ??? Ähm.... nein. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:18, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ah gut. Ich hab da nämlich was gelöscht, und wollte nur wissen ob das von dir war. Wieso denken die Leute dass sie überlebt nur weil ihr Name erwähnt wird? --DarthKriwda 18:20, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) Lambda-Fähren Hallo Modgamers, Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb du sämtliche Lambda-Fähren dem Galaktischen Imperium zuteilst? Die haben rein gar nichts mit denen zu tun gehabt oder gibt es irgenteine Verbindung von der ich nichts weiß? Greetz, --Darth Vader 11:50, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) Spezial:Letzte Änderungen --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:52, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) Vorlagen Einfach mal DANKE sagen!!! =) Hab mir mal ein paar schöne ausgesucht!--DarthKriwda 18:25, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) Happy Birthday Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! =) Viel Erfolg im neuen Lebensjahr und viel Spaß bei den Artikeln. Bel Iblis 00:00, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Jetzt bin ich doch tatsächlich 5 Minuten zu spät. Aber egal, schliesslich will ich dir auch nur alles Gute hier liegen lassen. Pandora Diskussion 00:06, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Haja, dann auch noch mal hier: Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute für das neue Lebensjahr! 00:08, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Jo, danke Leutz. Bin nu 22 Lenzen alt (um Fragen vorzubeugen) und naja... danke. Auf die nächsten 22 Bild:;-).gif --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 00:16, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Da hätte ich heut nacht ja besser nochmal reingeschaut... Trotzdem, auch von mir herzliche Glückwünsche und alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Bild:--).gif Liebe Grüße, Kyle22 11:25, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET)